


Regaining what's mine

by DeATh_OBsessEd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Major death sorry doods, Multi, evil squip, prince jeremy, smut maybe???? in the future?? special chapter???, wedding chapter cause you doods deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeATh_OBsessEd/pseuds/DeATh_OBsessEd
Summary: When a kingdom has been taken over, how hard is it to fight for it back? What struggles are you willing to face to gain what's rightfully yours? Jeremy, the prince of the kingdom Two River, has to regain control of his kingdom which has been taken over by the squip. Trying to gain control of a kingdom is hard to do alone, join Jeremy as he looks for people to help him regain his rightful land. What kind of bonds will he create and how will they affect his life? Read to find out. (lol what even is a description)





	1. Kingdoms fall

**Author's Note:**

> AH, okay, so I'm still working on this fanfiction but I have 5 chapters done. I hope you enjoy!

I hear a siren wail; dogs are barking, people are running and yelling. Every thing has gone to hell in only a few short seconds. I see guards run towards the castle while townsfolk hide in their houses. However, I leave the castle walls and coward towards the outskirts of the village.

-flash back-

“Jeremy” I wake up to the sound of my butler calling me and shaking me like normal. I do my daily routine get up, let the butler help me dress, let him fix my hair, go downstairs, and eat the breakfast that’s prepared for me. I look up expecting my father to be there at the end of the table like usual. However, he isn’t. “Uh, Squip...where’s f-father?” I see squip glare at me with a smile “Oh Jeremy you always worry. Why can’t you just be more chill.” I start to sweat as I slowly lower my fork. Squip heads over to my side and puts his hands on my shoulders; I can feel my guts start to turn as he leans over to whisper in my ear. “Remember Jeremy, arch your back, puff out your chest or you’ll look like a peasant.” I can feel my mind moving one thousand miles per second. Squip heads over to the end of the table and sits in my father's chair; I slowly start to get up from my chair. However, Squip pulls out my fathers crown from his tail coat and puts it on his head. I freeze then finish standing up all the way I quietly ask “W-what did y-y-you do?” Squip laughs “I did what had to be done, that king was useless.”. I start to run towards the door, once I get to the door and I start to shake it violently but it won’t open. “you didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” “Open the door!” I continue shaking it hoping a guard or servant will help me. Someone on the other side yells “Prince? What’s going on?!” “Squip did something to the king and no-MMPh” Squip puts his hand over my mouth “damn Brat.”. The person on the other side runs off yelling something, I bite squips hand and he backs away hissing in pain “God Damnit!”. The door starts to shake as people try to bust it open I turn to see that squip has disappeared. Suddenly the door swings open and guards flood the room “Jeremy are you alright?! Where is the king? Where is Squip?” “Uh I-I’m fine, and I-I don’t Know, h-e just...Vanished”. As if on clue a maid came up to us and said “Squip is sitting in the king's throne” all the guards left the dining room to go deal with Squip. How is that possible? How did Squip get to the throne room from here? There’s no other door leading out of this room. The maid looked at me and said “let’s leave the castle sir, it’s not safe here right now” I nod my head and we head out of the castle through the servant's exit so we don’t go through the throne room. “Please wait out here sir” she turns around and heads back into the castle, I hear the siren start while guard dogs are brought into the castle. I look towards the village and see people hide in their homes; I don’t listen to the maid and run out of the village cause fuck that.

-flash back over-

I get to the path that leaves the village and slowly start to leave, I’ve never left the village before but I don’t want to be here, not anymore. “Where are you going, your majesty~” I whip around to see who’s talking to me and especially with such a mocking tone “excuse me?”. Someone with a hood is standing there with a smirk plastered on their face “well it’s interesting to see the prince cower away from a problem in HIS kingdom” I usually don't get angry but the way this guy emphasized his triggered me. “It’s none of your business peasant.” I spat the word peasant to show that this wasn’t his business “Woah calm down I’m just joking” he laughed and took off his hood. “You’re that thief who was on trial a few weeks ago.” he nodded and smiled “yep! Oh and yeah I DID steal that jewel, but Ya know your jury is easily persuaded” I scoffed and turned around “whatever.” .The thief walked over to my side “the names Michael” “I didn’t ask” Michael put his hand on my shoulder and laughed “well now you know!” I brushed his hand off my shoulder and started walking down the path. Michael began to follow me which annoyed me “uh what are you doing” he sped up so he was walking next to me “I can’t let the future king walk off to the outside world without an escort” I know he’s lying but I don’t say anything because I do need help. “What, no disagreement, no debate. Not even a sigh or other angry noise you can make” now I do sigh “uh no because.. I-I need help” I mumble the last part. “Hhhm what was that, I couldn’t hear you” he puts his hand up to his ear and leans towards me. I give his shoulder a little shove “you heard me so shut up” he nods and giggles “oh no I’ve been caught” I laugh at his dramatic act. I finally notice how far we are from the village “wow we’re already so far from the village” Michael hums in agreement “where are you going anyway?” “I...I-I don’t know” Michael stammers “w-what I thought you were doing something important!”. I scratch my face nervously “uh yeah” Michael stops and puts his hand under his chin “hm well the kingdoms been taken over, correct?” I nod “well then let’s get a group together to help take it back.”.I pause “that’s…A good idea...wait why would you want to do that, let alone help me do that?” he looks up at me and smiles “well the truth is I’m getting on your good side so I can have a prince vouch for me if I steal something.”.I shove him “like hell I will!”. We start walking again and he laughs at my out burst. This will be an interesting experience.


	2. The Fairy in the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't know what to put for chapter summaries) XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have five chapters done, which will each be posted once a day, I'm working on the sixth right now! feedback is really appreciated.

After awhile Michael and I get to a town. It’s small and not very colorful; we see a few townsfolk and some children playing tag. “Where are we gonna find people who will help us?” I stop walking and stand behind him “well I heard there is a bartender in this village who works in the black market and sells information”. Moments like these are when I regret running off with a criminal I barely know. “Uh no” he looks at me and shrugs “well then your highness do you have a better plan?” Michael looks at me and quirks an eyebrow “uh N-n-no”. Michael turns and starts walking off and I follow him, we get to a tavern that is full of people, I’m guessing this is where most of the towns people are. The thought that this is where most of the population in this town is is pretty sad. Michael opens the tavern door and holds it open for me “after you, your highness” “drop the niceties” I walk in and sit at the bar and Michael sits next to me. A female bartender walks up to us “what can I get you gays” I tilt my head to the side “uh don’t you mean guys” she points at me “did I fucking stutter”. I lift up my hand to argue but am cut off with her saying “my name is Jenna pleased to meet you” Micael pointed to me “that’s Jeremy, and I’m Michael, anyway, we’re here for information.”. Jenna lowered the glass and looked at us “well you came to the right place! I’ll tell you what you want… for the right price.” Michael brought up a pouch he had in his cape and set it on the table “this good?”. The bartender shakes her head “I don’t want that” she pointed to the crown on my head “I want that.”. “Sorry Jenna but-” I lowered the crown off my head and slid it over to her “here”. Michael looked at me in shock “If I continue walking around with that on my head it’ll attract unwanted attention” Michael nodded and turned back to focus on the task at hand. The bartender took the crown and put it under the bar “so, what do you want to know?” “we are trying to get the Kingdom of Two River back under control, so we need to get a team together that can help us”. Jenna nodded “I heard about that, but I guess now I have confirmation that it’s true! Ok so, let me get something that may help”. Jenna walks into a room that’s behind the bar and comes back with a bell. The bell is designed with purple swirls and different kinds of pink flowers and labeled Christine. Micahel takes the bell and and examines it “uh s-so what does that do” Agh damn stuttering. “ well~ it summons.. A FAIRY!” bull shit, I look over and see even Michael doesn’t believe her. “I hate to… uh say this but I don’t believe you” she looks at us like we told her that her mom died *Gasp* “you wound me”. “Ha well can you explain it more” she nods and says “yeah, so what you do is ring that bell and the fairy whose name is on the bell will come to your aid.”. It’s kinda hard to believe that ringing this bell will get a fairy to help us any time we want. There has to be some catch or price to use it. Right? “What’s the catch?” she rolls her eyes and laughs “if there was a catch don’t you think I’d tell you”. Michael tucked away the bell in a pouch he hides behind his cape, “so is that it?” “Yep! That fairy is a guide fairy, which means it doesn’t do wishes or anything but its like there’s a map implanted in its brain! It can take you places where they think you can find people to help you!”. Me and Michael exchange glances, I can tell he still doesn’t believe her I don’t trust her either. “Oh come on, try it then you’ll believe me!” she starts walking towards the door and motions us to follow her. Me and Michael get up from our seats and walk outside. Michael pulls out the bell and starts ringing it. Suddenly a small purple cloud pops up in front of Michael revealing a little fairy. The fairy has slick black hair and dark eyes; she’s wearing a light purply pink dress with the same color shoes. “HI!” the fairy excitedly flys around and stops in front of Jenna “Oooh hi Jenna!”. Me and Michael exchange confused looks “Oh yeah hi Christine” so her name is Christine it’s really cute. “How do you know each other?” Michael question and Christine laughs “Jenna is my friend silly! You don’t think she’d just have a fairy bell cause she stole it or something did you?”. Michael shrugged his shoulders “well I don’t know how easy it is to get one of these sooo” Christine gives a blinding smile “well it’s not easy.”. Christine holds her little hands out and say “I’m Christine, well you already know that haha, what are your names”. Michael takes two of his fingers and cautiously shakes her hand “I’m Michael and this is-” “Jeremy” I don’t want Michael doing everything! Jesus, this is my story. I hold out my fingers and shake her hand like Michael did. “So what can I do for you two?” I explain everything that’s happened so far. “So you need people with different skill sets to help you out?” Michael and me both nod and Christine hums in understanding “okay let me think…”. Christine flys around in circles for a few seconds making a humming noise. “Ah! I got it! The elves!” I see Michael physically shudder “nooo way! They are too prideful, tall, annoying, and menacing! Not doing that!”. Michael starts to walk away with his hands in the air saying nope over and over, it’s really funny actually. “Buuut~ they are skilled in long ranged attacks and have excellent hearing that’s good for spy work” Michael groans with his head down “aw come on Michael! It’s gonna be fun! You could steal the queens elves crown while we’re at it” I joke with him. However, Michaels head shoots up in excitement “Really!” I laugh at his excitement. I don’t understand why he looks so passionate about stealing other peoples stuff, but whatever to each his own. Suddenly I notice that Jenna is gone, she probably went back to work. “Wow, she didn’t even say bye” Christine laughs “well she does have a job to do!” Christine started waving her index finger in a joking manner “she has to keep her job so she can make it in this cruel world. Christine gives us a dramatic sigh “life is hard” Me and Michael start laughing and clapping at her performance, she bows and says thank you. “Ok! Let’s head to the elven kingdom!” we follow Christine as she head the direction to the elven kingdom.


	3. Outcasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written. I want to write more chapters like this but I'm way too lazy! I really need to try harder...

It took forever to get to the elven kingdom. I’m not exaggerating, it took the three of us almost four days to get to the outskirts of the elven territory. Elves are very stuck up they don’t like it very much when you step on their property. Michael told us the story of how when he was traveling that he almost got killed by a group of elves because he was hungry and raided an elven garden. This also explained why he wasn’t so fond of elves. The three of us headed into a small building in which Christine said “this is where the elder elf lives! We can get special necklaces that show we have permission to be here!”. The elder elf was sitting in a wooden chair and handed out the necklaces, we each grabbed one necklace and put it around our necks. “So these are like special passes?” Christine looked at me and nodded, she turned back to the elder elf and gave him a thank you in Elvish “Diola lle!” (thank you). The elder nodded and waved us off as we exited through the door. “You can speak elvish?” Christine smiles and nods “yes! I can speak a lot of different languages!” Michael nodded “that makes sense.”. Christine laughed and we continued on our way through elvish territory. Christine said that we should head to the castles and address the need for help, I can’t help but feel nervous though. I don’t see why the elves would help us anyway I mean- “JEREMY!” I look up quickly and see Michael staring right at me. “Dude you weren’t responding to anything, I yelled at you like twice” I laughed “I wouldn’t call you yelling at me twice anything”. Michael sighs “well anyway what were you thinking about so intensely?” at this point both Michael and Christine are looking at me very worried. I put my hand on Michaels shoulder and smiled “I’m alright, I was just thinking about the elves and why they’d want to possibly help us”. Michael and Christine gave a relieved sigh “oh okay, well don’t worry about it too much!” Christine gave me a thumbs up and started flying forward again. We continued to follow her to the castle, I swear somewhere along the way to the castle I heard a rustle in the trees but it doesn’t matter, It was probably a bird or something. We reached the castle and Christine started talking to the guards up front. “Quel re!” (good day!) Christine happily waved to the guards. “Mani uma lle merna” (what do you want) whatever the guard is saying I don’t like it, he says it with such a blank and disgusted look. Christine's smile becomes a little more forced. They continue to talk for a little until he lets us through the front door. “He seemed like a jerk” I notice Michael even flipped him off as he said that. I laugh and nod while Christine hums in agreement. We walk up to a big golden throne which is decorated with golden leaves and flowers. The elf queen was sitting proudly on her throne as she watched us walk in. “Mankoi naa lle sinome?” (why are you here?) Christine bowed and so did I, Michael *sigh* didn’t. “Amin hiraetha, Arwen en amin” (I'm sorry, my lady) Michael coughs and says “yeah uh this is nice and all but could we, Ya know, speak English please.”. I punch Michael in the stomach and turn back to bow in apology. The queen smirks in amusement and says “why yes, I can speak English.”. The queen looks down at me and says “now, why are you here Prince” I stammered and said, “y-you know who I-I am?”. She nodded and said “yes, I can tell because I knew you when you were a small child” I don’t remember ever knowing the elvish queen. “We're here because the kingdom of Two River has been taken over and we need assistance” Michael spoke up still holding his stomach from the unexpected punch. The queen laughed and said “why would I help you!” the way she said it made it sound like it was the funniest joke on the earth. Christine said “well we would be willing to do something for you in exchange for a few soldiers” I nodded and Michael just groaned thinking about doing labor for the elves. The elvish queen put her hand under her chin and thought. “Well there is something I need to be done, maybe you can help with this” the queen pulled out some rope and handcuffs (kinky). She through the items at our feet and said: “There is a misfit causing trouble in our kingdom, he has had plenty of warnings especially after the big incident.”. The queen paused for a moment “rope up his panther then get him in these handcuffs and bring him and the animal to me, then I’ll see about getting you soldiers.”. Christine didn’t look too happy about this job “well, what does he look like” “well as you know elves are the tallest race living on this planet aside from the werewolves… he’s well… extremely short, and yes he’s not a dwarf we already proved that… he also is well… very loud and not calm…. He has the most annoying lisp and dreadful burn marks from the incident.”(when reading the small elves speaking read it in a lisp). Michael, Christine, and I really don’t want to do this job, you can tell by the looks on our faces that we don’t want to hurt anyone or anything. Christine was about to protest but I jumped in “Okay we will fulfill your request…” Christine looks at me in shock but I turn to Michael for confirmation and he just nods. “Alright then, I will see you only after the job is complete” The three of us turn and walk out of the castle. We silently walk around for a while when Christine snaps “WHY ARE WE DOING THIS!” I sigh and reassure her “we need help, it’s either a whole kingdom or this guy” Michael hums in agreement but Christine looks like she’s on the verge of tears. Michael continues trying to cheer Christine up as we walk aimlessly around the kingdom. We eventually stop to take a break in a little field and talk about silly things that happened to us in the past. We learn that Christine wasn’t always a fairy and that she loves to act, Michael is afraid of apples cut into squares because it isn’t “universally correct”, and that I used to have an imaginary friend named Evan. Our talks are brought to a halt when we hear a low growl in the bushes close to us. Michael instantly pushes me behind him and pulls out a dagger he had hidden in his cloak while Christine hides on my shoulder. Suddenly we hear a loud laughter coming from the tree above us when Michael suddenly picks up a pebble close to us and chucks it at the place where the laughter came from. We heard an ow and a groan followed by an “Tanya awra!” (that hurt!) Christine flew away from me and said “Tula sinome!” (come here). The hidden figure jumped down from the tree and very gracefully landed on his feet, then a panther pounced out from the bushes. I jumped up in shocked and Michael pushed me a little further back. I’m glad he can fight cause I’d be toast if I was alone, I have to remember to thank him after this. The small elf starts to laugh “HAHA LOOK AT YOUR FACES!” he was holding his stomach laughing, he put one hand on the panther for support. Michael lowered his dagger and made an aggravated sigh, I straighten up and glare at the little guy in front of us. The elf wipes tears away from his eyes and stops laughing “ah well that was fun, what are you humans doing in elvish territory?” he cocks his head to the side. Michael joins me in glaring “it’s our business, not yours” I see the elf physically shrink a little, but I don’t think the others noticed. “oh, is that right?~.” he says it in a playful tone, but I can still tell he’s a little unsure of his presence here. Michael steps closer to him looking down at him “yeah” I don’t know if it was because the elf scared us or what, but Michael was getting kinda scary. “Uh Michael, calm down it’s okay” I put my hand on his shoulder, I can feel him kinda jump under my touch. “Uh right...sorry” the elf tries to keep his cool composer “Naw dude it’s fine” he chokes out the last part. Christine smiles at the smaller elf “wow your lisp is adorable, I don’t see how anyone could find it annoying” The smaller elf blushes “oh uh thank...s”. This time he tried to hide his lisp, it’s obvious he forgot about it earlier when talking to us. Christine gives a little laugh and says “I hate to say this but would you and your panther mind accompany us to the castle” as If she said Satan has arisen his eyes bolted open in fear. I got worried when I noticed him visibly shaking, Michael and Christine also noticed this. The small elf turned tail and went running off into the village while the panther trailed after him. Michael, Christine, and I ran off after the small elf and followed him until he ran out of breath and stopped in the middle of the village. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder when he suddenly whipped around with tears streaming down his face “p-please n-no”. I stared at him with wide eyes, Michael came up to him and said in a calm tone “we won’t take you there, ok? Just tell us what happened”. The small elves breathing started to even out when he finally said “O-okay”, we headed into a little-secluded area behind some buildings and sat down. “So explain to us why we shouldn’t take you there” I put my hand on his shoulder and showed him a reassuring smile to show that he could take his time explaining it. “A long time ago when I was attending a school for archery…. I messed up… and caused something that people call the “incident”... I… used to have split personalities I guess you could say… on that particular day, my other “personality” started acting up, so I fought back...which… resulted In my firing an arrow and...killing a student….. I also started stumbling backwards and I hit over a torch… which set fire to a good portion of the village….” he took a shaky breath then continued. “I got deadly burns from it and my other personality just….vanished...which I didn’t even know was possible haha….. Of course, my actions were gonna be put on trial even if it wasn’t my fault. So I got…” he sighs and turns away from us. He pulls his shirt up to reveal deadly scars on his back. Christine gasps and Michael just stays at the scars with wide eyes, I can feel tears streaming down my face while I look at the horror. The small elf lets out a pained laugh and says “not very attractive huh?” we stay silent for awhile before Michael says “okay we won’t take you to the queen”. The small elf lets out a relieved sigh “OH!” we all jump at the small elves sudden outburst. He has a big smile plastered on his face and says “my name is rich!” we laughed at how quickly the atmosphere changed “I’m Jeremy and this is Michael and Christine”. Christine coughed and said “I hate to say this but what are we gonna do now that we can’t get a soldier to help up” “I’ll do it!” Rich excitedly raised his hand with a big grin on his face “I’m… uh *sigh* small.. SO I can fit into small places and I go unnoticed by many enemies, also I’m an elf so I have good hearing and all that jazz. Oh! And I’m a good shot”. Michael, Christine, and I exchange a few glances, Michael walks up to Rich and extends a hand and says “welcome to the team.”. Rich starts bouncing excitedly and then shakes Michaels hand “Yesss!” Michael gives a glance over to Riches panther “however that cat's gonna gain a lot of unwanted attention.”. Rich let go of Michaels' hand and and patted his Panthers head with a loving smile “yeah I know, but there's a solution he’s not gonna be here long anyway.”. Michaels face warped into a pained expression “oh, I-I’m so sorry” Rich looked confused then suddenly realized what he had meant “Oh no no no no no no he’s not dying!”. Michael looked confused but Christine knew what rich meant and explained it to us “He’s a summoning animal, they are animals that elves can summon with spells, the animal can only stay in this world for a certain amount of time though”. That makes more sense “oh okay, I thought I was gonna have to punch Michael in the stomach again” Michael winces and starts laughing while slowly backing away from me. Everyone else starts laughing then suddenly the panther disappears. Christine landed on my shoulder and said “Okay well we better get going before the queen comes after us” Rich laughs and says “yeah, she’s a mythic bitch”. We all head for the border of the kingdom, we return the necklaces that the elder gave us and went on our way. “OKAY! So where to?” Rich was skipping happily I guess it’s because he made some new friends “Hm, yeah Christine where to next?”. Christine paused then started to fly around in circles, I guess that’s how she used her “power”. Christine stopped flying around and smiled “Okay! We need to head to the coast and take a boat to the dark woods! When we get there, we will search for a magic user!”. “Okay!” the three of us cheered and we all headed off on a new adventure. This shall be fun.


	4. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dudes!

I'm on vacation and will be gone for a week. I won't be able to post any new chapters until I get back, I'm writing this A/N on my phone. The other chapters for the book are on my laptop so yeahhhhhhhh! I'll see you dudes when I get back!


	5. Lanlubbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we got back from vacation yesterday and we slept in because we had an 11-hour drive back home! I was gonna update last night but like I said we had an 11-hour drive so we were all tired and drained. OH and guess what! I saw Hamilton! we waited in the cancellation line for 9 hours but it was worth it! Okay sorry, now here's the chapter.

After a few days of travel and a lot of complaining, we finally reached the coast. We headed into this little coastal town called Waenen (stained waters), It was given this name by elves who were the first to settle here until the humans took it from them. The reason the elves called it Waenen was because rebelling elves would murder elven sailors then dump their bodies in the ocean then take their boats; pretty gruesome right. This town kept the name because of the high population in pirates that come by here to get drinks, party, and hook up. “I hope we meet some cool pirates!” Rich was the first one to bring up pirates; you could see his eyes start to glow at the very mention of them. “Rich I don’t think we should converse with them..” how could I not get nervous about them, they were animals “Oh come on! They’re REALLY cool!”. I don’t know what Rich thought was so cool about these guys “They sail the seas in look for adventure! They drink booze all day, AND the ladies love them~” oh. I heard Michael sigh behind us “yeah, but they also steal money” I quirk an eyebrow at him “don’t you do that?” I could see him sweating and turning red “hahahahahahahah no.”. I rolled my eyes at him, and we continued forward. “So Christine where do we find a boat?” she started to look around for a place to rent a boat “hm.”. We followed Christine around in hopes of finding some help “uh hey where’s Rich…” I turn to look at Michael “wasn’t he right next to you Michael” Michael shrugged and started to call out for Rich. Christine had a worried look on her face, kind of like a mom who lost her child. I looked for someone to ask; I saw a younger girl with red hair and a girl with wavy black hair. “Excuse me but have you seen a…. Short elf with a red streak in his hair walk by here” the two girls gave me a very uncomfortable look and said, “uh he went into the tavern..”. I gave them a quick thank you then I heard the dark haired one whisper to her friend “I thought you said there’d be cute guys here” rude. I headed over to Michael and Christine and informed them of where Rich was Christine face palmed while Michael laughed saying how he should’ve expected that. We headed into the tavern but stopped at the entrance, why you ask? Because there was a full out brawl going on. Michael pulled me to the side to dodge a chair; I don’t have the best reflexes “t-t-thanks.”. Fighting scenes aren’t my most favorite thing in the world; they cause my anxiety to go through the roof. I could feel myself shaking, and Michael could see it, he stepped in front of my and whistled “YO SIT THE FUCK DOWN! Jesus Christ how hard is it to find a nice quiet place to get a drink”. Everyone in the tavern got silent then sat down going back to what ever business they had before. Rich was sitting on the floor then said “Wow Michael that was bada...ss” Rich lowered his voice when he said “ass”, he’s afraid someone will hear him and make fun of him. Pirates bully people they think are below them so I can see why he’s doing this. “Why did you go running off! I was so worried!” Christine flew around him to make sure he wasn’t injured “haha I’m ok.”. Rich started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment “I dunno why; for fun maybe” he put a sheepish grin on his face, and we didn’t push it any further. We were about to help Rich up, but then we heard a lot of women squealing, whatever grabbed the woman's attention seemed to catch a lot of men's attention to. I may or may not have dropped Rich and he fell back on the ground. The three of us looked at what caused the commotion and let's just say; we were all captivated. At the entrance stood a pirate who was both tall and handsome, he had brown hair and lovely blue eyes. He walked into the tavern with a very kind smile on his face, which is surprising for a pirate. We watched this guy walk in until he stopped in front of us then laughed and squatted down holding out his hand to Rich “the floor doesn’t look too comfortable bro, need a hand?”. It was obvious Rich looked like he was gonna explode “uh y-yeah” it’s not every day you see Rich stutter.

Rich's POV

Holy fuck.

Jeremy's POV

Rich took the pirates hand and stood up. The Pirate smiled at us and said “what an odd group..” he looks at all of us individually kinda studying us. “An elf, a prince, a fairy, an uh um… average person” We all giggled at how offended Michael look “ahem I’m a thief actually...and how did you know Jeremy was a prince”. “Haha strange people don’t usually admit that kind of stuff, and uh it’s obvious with the outfit only princes can wear that” Michael laughed “well we’re not usual people and I guess we need to get jer more clothes.”. The pirate smiled and extended his hand out to me “I’m Jake, I should greet a prince first right?” I smiled and shook his hand “I’m Jeremy, which you already know, uh that's Michael, Christine, and Rich.”.“So what are you guys doing in a place like this.” Rich started to nervously laugh “well Legolas here decided to go wander off and apparently start a fight in the tavern” Rich kicked Michaels ankle “ow.”. Jake began to laugh and put his hand on Rich's shoulder “I don’t blame you bro! Bar fights are always fun” you could pin point the exact moment Rich died. All Rich could do was nod, “um excuse me, Jake?” Christine asked, “do you know of a place we could rent a boat?” Jake took his hand off of Rich's shoulder. Jake looked at us for a second then said “I have a better idea.” he gave us a thumbs up and said, “I’ll give you dudes a ride” (yes Jake can say dude and bro in this universe cause he’s Jake, so I’ll allow it). Christine didn’t look to keen on this idea; I don’t think she trusts the idea of a pirate giving a free ride. I don’t trust Jake right now either but he’s the best shot we have right now. Micheal turned away from Jake and pulled Rich and me into a huddle. “Okay so I say we go, he’s our best option” “Yes!” Rich whispered excitedly “I-I mean sure, whatever, that works” Michael and I laughed at Rich. Both Rich and Michael looked at me and I nodded “sounds fun” Michael gave a nice chuckle and Rich had his signature grin on his face. *Ahem* I see Michael and Rich look at my shoulder, Christine is sitting there. “Look, guys, it seems shady… Pirates aren’t kind they always need something in return” I nodded “yeah but how is that any different than renting a ship, but this one has like a cook.”. Everyone but Christine silently nods, Christine sighs and agrees but says “we should ask him if there is a price or catch” we were all okay with that. “So what’s the catch?” Jake smiled and turned away from us to look at the exit “well, so far nothing. But I'll think of something you can do for me”. Jake walked out the door, and some pirates followed him out, we also headed out the exit. Rich pulled me over to the side “yo, so I’m like… a little gay” I started laughing “aren’t we all” we both started laughing then headed to the ship.


	6. ships sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter on the ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I mentioned this previously but I'm a freshman now! yay. woo. So I don't know how frequently I'll be able to post/write.

We got on the ship and headed out. Christine shared where we were going and stuff with Jake, she also told him what happened to my kingdom. Jakes ship is nice for a pirates ship; it was unexpectedly clean and organized. Some of the crew shared some stories with us about some crazy adventures they’ve been on. We also figured out that Jake was a different kind of pirate than his crew, Jake used his “charmingly good looks” to score with a woman and gather valuable information on incredibly rich people. Rich was very excited during this whole adventure; however, we didn’t like how much he tried to hide his lisp. It sucks because he always gets nervous when saying things now, he’s so afraid he’s going to say something wrong. Michael and I discussed confronting him about it; we planned that I would go first and then Michael would try. I headed over to where rich was sitting and sat down next to him “When are you planning on being yourself?” Rich looked at me with a shocked expression. I know that might’ve been a little too straight forward, but I feel like I need to be. “Uh… I just…” Rich looked like he was on the verge of tears, I went in for a hug. Rich and I stayed hugging for a little while until he backed away “ha god I'm so dumb” I pinch his cheek “aww your lisp is back!” Rich pulls my hand off his cheek “That fucking hurt” I start laughing and stand up “don’t hide it anymore, okay?”. Rich nodded and stood up next to me “I heard that we’re gonna have a drinking party tonight” I shook my head “I don’t drink.”. I never had the interest in drinking; it seems dumb and immature. Rich started laughing and slapped my back “little prince can’t handle his alchol~” I quirked an eyebrow at him “ah no, can’t we agree drinking is dumb and immature” Rich shrugs “sure.”. Rich walks off, I guess to try and find the booze ahead of time, and I decide to head over and talk to Michael. Michael is leaning up against the side of the ship and resting his head on his arms. Michael has been a big help through this whole journey; I don’t know how to thank him. I go and stand next to Michael and lay my crossed arms on the side of the boat. Michael looks up at me and stands up “yo” he gives me a friendly smile and says “so did you hear about the drinking party?”. I crossed brought up my hand and rested my cheek on it while rolling my eyes, I gave a smile and said: “I don’t drink.”. Michael chuckled next to me and said “oh I see” Michael sighed “and to think I was so excited to see you drunk off your ass” I gave his shoulder a little shove. Michael always knows how to lighten the mood; he can quickly raise your spirits with even a small smile. We stayed looking out at the ocean until we were interrupted by a drunk Rich “heeeeeeey~ what are you two love birds doing out here.”. Rich’s lisp is a lot stronger when he’s drunk “we aren’t “love birds” and you need to stop drinking, you’re gonna fall off the ship if you keep swaying like that.”. I go over to Rich and help him stand he trips over his feet and grips his arm around my neck. God, I hate saying this but he’s so short, I don’t know what to do with him. “Haha sorry I may have shown him where the booze storage room is, that’s my bad” I look over and see Jake standing behind us nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Jake walks over to me and says “do you need help” I look at Rich who is falling asleep, he must have worn himself down. I sigh and look at Jake with pleading eyes, he nods his head and walks over to Rich. I wonder how he’s gonna do this, He is way taller than Rich. “here let go” I let go of Rich, and he falls over a bit, but Jake catches him “alright here we go.”. Jake lets out a grunt and lifts up Rich bridal style, so that’s how he’s going to do it. I hear Michael let out a snort “well then that was unexpected” Jake laughs “well this is the only way to do it, he’s a lot heavier than he looks though, I’m gonna drop him off at his bunk.”. Jake walks off to the direction of the room, Michael walks over to me with a grin on his face “how do you think Rich will react when we tell him that Jake bridal carried him to his room?~”. Poor Rich, I sigh and put my hands on my hips “don’t bother him about it Michael” Michael smirks “I make no promises.”. After singing a drinking song so much that everyone's lyrics sounded like babbling babies us sober people helped everyone to bed. The next day was fun; everyone was talking about funny things other people did last night. Michael ended up telling Rich what happened last night which ended up with him needed an ice pack for his stomach and rich storming off with his face as red as the streak in his hair. Two days passed until we finally got to our destination Michael, Christine, Rich, and I got all of our belongings together to leave. Jake and his crew put down the plank for us to get off. However, I noticed something “Hey Jake, what’s with the bag.”. Jake looked at me and smiled “well, remember how you guys owe me something?” at this point everyone is looking at him confused “well I decided that I’m joining your adventure.”. Everyone was silent for a minute (and the author died a little because this is another character she has to include) but Rich was glowing with excitement. Jake will make a valuable player on this team he’s charming, good with weaponry, owns a ship, and is loaded because of all the plundering he does. I walk over to Jake and extend a hand to him “welcome to the team” Jake shakes my hand and smiles “thanks, bro.”. Christine looks happy to have a new member of the team, Michael is annoyingly nudging Rich suggestively, and Rich is smiling like an idiot too much to care about Michael. We walk down the plank, and the crew waves us off, we start to head down a dark path, and a new adventure begins.


	7. The Dark Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhOoP new Character! YAY! more work for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, so many characters to keep included... I LOVE'EM THO  
> (I edited this chapter a lot at the end so re read it if you want)

We walked through the woods down a path that was made of dark stones covered in moss. The woods were eerie and cold, There was only the sound of the trees blowing in the wind and our feet on the ground. Christine informed us that these woods are very large and that we must follow the path or we’ll get lost. Once it got dark, we made a campfire on the side of the path, but close enough to where we all could still see the way. Rich sat the furthest from the fire because of what happened during his past. Jake noticed that Rich was sitting away from the fire but decided it was better just not to say anything at the moment. Rich summoned his panther and gave us all sleeping bags; Jake jumped at first when a random animal appeared out of nowhere but quickly talked about how fucking cool it was. Michael and Christine talked about the next course of action for awhile then joined me at the campfire. We all eventually fell asleep, and by morning the sun was barely bright enough to wake us up. The dark tree blocked out the sun and casted a dark shadow. We all slowly packed up camp and headed back down the path. As we walked down the path Jake stopped and looked over into the woods “Hey, check this out.” we all looked over in the direction Jake was looking to see a small gravel path. Christine flew over to the path and studied it “let’s ignore this and keep going”. Rich walked over to the path and started to walk down it “I’m curious now, I’m gonna check it out” Christine sighed and Jake apologized to her for pointing out the path. We followed Rich because we know we’d lose him if we didn’t. At the end of the path the gravel started to spread out and fade away. There was a large cave at the end, we all walked up to the cave to check it out “I don’t think this is a good idea, we need just to follow the path” Rich laughed and started to head into the cave “where’s your sense of adventure Christine?”. Jake followed after Rich with the rest of us lagging behind a little bit. It was extremely dark in the cave, barely any light shined in the cave. I’ve never been a big fan of the dark, it causes my anxiety to rise. I think Michael noticed I started to walk more slowly the further we progressed into the cave. Michael slowed down and walked next to me “are you okay?” I stopped in my place “ha. I’m kinda afraid of the dark”. I waited for Michael to laugh but I jumped at the feeling of a hand grab my hand, “here I’ll lead you through the cave, does this help.”. I hummed in agreement, Michael and me started to walk down the cave, and we heard a distant shout “Gaayy!” “shut up Rich”. We continued down the cave until we reached a dead end “uh Rich it’s a dead end” Jake turned around “maybe we should go back,” we all started to walk back until Rich stopped us “Wait! There’s a bunch of bones over here… and uh shoes and clothes”. We all turned back towards Rich “yo, I think someone lives here, look, a can opener” Rich continued to dig through the stuff on the cave floors. Suddenly we heard a low growl emitted from behind us, we all turned around quickly but couldn’t see what it was that was growling. “Fuck it’s too dark to see anything…” Michael let go of my hand and reached for what I guess is the dagger he had when we were at the elven kingdom. I also noticed that Michael and I were holding hands this whole time, I didn’t even notice it, but I miss the warmth that was where his hand was. I snap out of my thoughts when I heard another growl, it was louder this time. I didn’t like how quiet it was, the only sound you could hear was water drops hitting the ground. It was tense, whoever spoke or attacked first was the deciding factor of this whole dilemma. Suddenly the sound of a gun cock was heard, and shit hit the fan before I knew it Jake was in front shooting a pistol towards where the growls came from. The light the gun produced during each shot provided Jake an easy aim, the light reveal a wolf, however it wasn’t normal. The wolf was much larger than any I've seen, It stood on its hind legs but dodged on all fours. When I first got a look at the creature I could tell It even loomed over Jake who was 6”2, it was large and menacing. The creature gracefully dodged Jakes shots “shit” Jake jumped Back but the wolf was traveling towards us fast, a quick flicker of light appeared then shot through the air. The shot caused the wolf to back away before it could get to Jake, I turned around to another light which apparently was Rich lighting special harden clothe arrows on fire, but I thought he was afraid of fire?“You have a lighter, and you didn’t bother to make a torch?” everyone said in unison Rich laughed with a pained look on his face “now's probably not the best time to lecture me.” Rich was standing with his arrow ready waiting for the wolfs next move, his hands steadily shaking, but the wolf didn’t do anything, suddenly the wolf emitted a small glow and started to transform. We all closed our eyes because the light got brighter, when we opened our eyes we were presented with a girl who had blonde hair and… no clothes on. I quickly turned my head away, and so did Michael, Jake was trying to look away but was in too much shock to do so, Christine covered her eyes, and Rich didn't seem to care and carried a conversation. This is what I heard, “So you’re a werewolf?” “yeah” “why did you attack us” “I didn’t, you guys made the first move” “ha right, sorry about that” “haha you don’t need to apologize, I scared you guys I'm sorry.” “Naw, we invaded your home I'm guessing. I mean, this is your stuff, right?” “Yeah, it is” “Oh! Let's get you some clothes” *shuffling noises* “thanks” *more shuffling noises* “okay you guys can look now.” Michael and I turned around, and Christine removed her hands from her eyes, Jake snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having. The girl smiled and said “Oh yeah my name is Brooke by the way” Christine took authority again “I’m Christine and this is Jeremy, Michael, Jake, and Rich” I waved to Brooke and she returned the gesture. Brooke looked at Rich “I do have one question.” Rich gave a confused look “why were you not affected when I was naked, I mean you acted so normally, not that there’s anything wrong with that just curious.”. Rich blushed and looked down, Brooke seemed to connect one and two and said “oooh, I get it! You have eyes for someone else so me being naked didn’t really affect you!” Rich sputtered and blushed, Michael Responded for him “yep” Michael popped the P in a mocking tone. Rich glared and Michael, Jake looked at me confused and I just laughed. Christine sighed and decided it was best to change the subject “anyway, we’re looking for a magic user of a sort, do you know where to find them?” Brooke nodded “yeah There’s an area towards the end of the forest that inhabits many magic users”. Christine talked to Brooke about where to find the magic users and such while the rest of us carried random conversations. “Sorry about holding your hand the whole time, I just forgot to let go” I apologized to Michael, I didn’t want him to resent me for holding his hand longer than I should’ve “haha, it’s okay I don't care. Honestly, I forgot too.”. *cough* “sexual tension” *cough* Michael glared at Rich who turned away whistling, Jake gave Rich a disapproving look and sighed then looked over at us apologetically, and I nodded. Michael whispered to me “he just says that so he feels better about his hard core crush on captain hook” I snorted and me and Michael started to laugh. Rich and Jake walked over "what’s so funny; please do share” Rich sarcastically said, and Jake gave a small chuckle “Jakes shock like he’s never seen a naked woman in his life.” Jake blushed “h-hey! It was unexpected! It was a lot of information to process at once” Rich looked a little less than happy at this subject “wow Jake can stutter that’s new” Michael smirked “pshh. W-whatever it’s perfectly reasonable” Michael and I laughed while Rich let out a small chuckle. Oh right, Rich "um Rich, are you okay?" he looked at me confused "uh yeah why-ooh" he looked down at his feet. I walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder "it was very brave of you to face your fears to save a friend" he laughed "yeah well, I didn't want him dying on me- I mean us!". Michael and Jake stand confused off to the side, eventually, Michael gets it and hugs Rich, we leave Jake confused and staring at us.“Okay guys! Let’s get out of this cave!” Christine called over to us, We started to head out of the cave. We reached the outside and Christine informed us of the plan to find a magic user at the end of these woods somewhere, We headed back to the path and started down towards the exit of the forest.


	8. Witches are bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! last character Introduction!

No one could’ve seen it coming; there’s no way we could’ve prepared for what happened to us. 

After a long, dull adventure through the dark, edgy woods, we finally made it to our destination. They called it “The Magic District,” even though it’s just the end of the woods with a few houses here and there, it’s its own district. As we walked through the area we tried to decide where to start, “so I think our best bet is to find the closest townsfolk and ask them for information” Jake looked skeptical “do you think people go around handing out information?”. Christine huffed, I shook my head “no Jake you can’t sleep with anyone” I heard Rich mumble something and Michael choke, Jake didn’t notice and said in a kinda defensive tone “that’s not what I meant.” Jake took that a lot more seriously then I thought, I was gonna apologies, but Brooke interrupted “the people here, well the few people here, are friendly.” Christine took Brookes word for it and suggested we walk towards houses and look for people wandering outside and ask them for advice. We headed towards a few houses looking for people, after about an hour of wandering around we all almost gave up. Rich plopped down on the ground, “your already tired bro” Rich huffed out a laugh “well I wasn’t blessed with long ass legs like you guys, oh sorry Christine, and wings” Christine laughed, and we all joined in. Michael looked at Rich quizzically “can’t you just summon that panther of yours?” Rich shook his head and showed us the scroll “naw I still have to wait and hour.” Jake offered him his hand “Do you want me to carry you?” Rich looked up in shock and flustered “n-no no no no n-no, I’m g-good I can walk now Oh! It's a miracle! Praise Jesus! Let's go now” Rich stomped off ahead of us, “how about you your highness?” Micahel Bowed bow and looked up at me “do you want me to carry you to?~”. My face heated up, I let out a huff and turned away “I can walk on my own thanks.” I started to follow after Rich down the path with the group following us, Rich stopped walking and looked over to a large purple and pink house with a ton of pumpkins in the yard. Rich walked over to one of the pumpkins “ya know that we're trespassing right?” I said, Rich look over to me and said “how much you wanna bet I can name all these pumpkins and have it memorized” I rolled my eyes and looked over at the group and saw them slowly catching up. Of course, when I look back over Rich is tip toeing through the yard trying not to step on a pumpkin, Rich seems to be the cause of most of our problems, He’s an amazing and exciting friend though. “Rich be careful!” Christine yelled and startled Rich; he ended up stepping on a pumpkin, shoving his right foot straight through it “oh fuck.” The rest of the group was standing next to me, Michael was snickering while the other three sighed in frustration. Brooke suggested that he try and shake it off but that only caused more damage; he ended up hitting other pumpkins and breaking them in the process. Rich audible groaned in frustration and tried pushing it off, but he ended falling over, Michael burst into laughter at Riches failed attempts “Shut the hell up Michael!” Rich flipped him off while trying to push the pumpkin off his foot. “How the hell is your foot that stuck in a pumpkin, it’s not realistic at all” Rich sat up and crossed his arms “if I knew why I wouldn’t be struggling that hard now would I” I rolled my eyes, Rich gets sassy when he’s frustrated. While everyone is captivated on helping Rich out I notice a small red light emitted from one of the windows, I tug on Michaels cloak, and he looks at me “hey do you see that-.” Suddenly the window I’m looking at shatters and something flys out from the window, it was too fast for me to see at that moment. I turn around into the direction the thing flew, in front of me is a witch sitting up on a broom. The witch ahs curled brown haired pulled over onto her right shoulder, she had hoop earrings and vibrant red lipstick, her dress is an elegant black along with her hat and shoes, she’s stunning for a witch. Bright blue eyes glare at me then shift from person to person until her eyes land on Rich “I thought I exterminated all vermin in my pumpkin patch” Rich audible growled “excuse me, I didn’t quite catch that” the woman scoffed at him. Her eyes moved around until they landed on Brooke, the woman paused then continued and moved her eyes back to me “Those pumpkins mean a lot to me, you either pay up and do as I command or fight back, which I assure you, won’t be easy” it was silent. I turned and looked at Michael on conformation on what to do. However, he just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to do. Christine takes authority, again, “what can we do for you to repay for the pumpkins? I’d much rather do that then result in conflict” Jake spoke up “but Christine it’s 1 to 6 we could easily-” The witch waves her wand and clones of herself appear, so she’s equal to us. Jake snaps his mouth shut, “my name is Chloe, and you work for me now” Rich flipped her off “like hell I will.” Rich wobbled on his new pumpkin leg, suddenly the pumpkin vanished, and Chloe smirked: “there, now you owe me for removing that magical guard pumpkin from your foot.” Rich had a look on his face signaling he knew what she was talking about, his face also screamed ‘that’s a powerful ass witch if she can do that spell. Chloe got off her broom and motioned us towards the house; we followed her inside into a surprisingly well-kept house. We all headed up the stairs to some sort of magic room, the shelves were piled with books, papers were scattered across the floor, a giant black mixing pot stayed in the center, and potions crammed the main desk. I looked in awe at the different potions and books, The different colors and bubbles in the potions were captivating and could hypnotize someone. I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder, I turn around to Michael who has a very worried look on his face “what’s wrong?” he glances at the floor then back at me “this feels...off, I don’t like the feeling I’m getting by being here”. I slowly nod and look over to Chloe who is flipping through pages in a book intensely, like she’s looking for something with the upmost important. Chloe stops at a page; I pat Michaels shoulder with a reassuring smile on my face, a sheet is handed to me from the book Chloe was looking at. I study the page, I quirk an eyebrow and look at her for answers she sighs “this is what I want done, It’s how to attend my garden in the back correctly for a week” I jump in my skin “A-A WEEK!”. Chloe glares at me and sneers “a week.” Chloe walks downstair without another word. Michael took the page that was in my hand and scanned over it, he let out a small sigh and clapped his hands “okay! Lets get to work then”. Everyone wasn’t too thrilled about having to do this, especially Michael, his face was red and his eyebrows were scrunched up. He kept mumbling things under his breath that were too quiet to hear, Michael organizes who does what according to our different strengths “your highness, you do nothing” well that was unexpected. “HUH! I can do something! I’m perfectly capable of having a job” Michael shook his head “nope, you weren’t raised on this stuff, it’d be better If we do it” I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. The moment I opened my mouth to say something again Christine cut me off “he has a point, I can’t do anything much either Jeremy, we need to stay out of their way so we can leave as soon as possible. Also, you shouldn’t be complaining, you don’t even have to do anything” I gave up on arguing and just let it be. Michael put his hand on my shoulder “its nothing personal, and you can use your time sneaking around here and getting information. Maybe you’ll find her weakness and we can get out of here.” I shake my hed “hah I’m not that lucky, but I'll see what I can do.”. 

-*time skip four days*-

We’ve been working for Chloe a little longer than we hoped. Everyone had hoped we’d find a way out of this in about two days, but we weren’t that lucky. Michael and the others have worked their asses off while Christine and I have been desperately hunting for some way out of here. Originally Chloe wasn't too keen on having me and Christine work around the house. However, she eventually gave in and let us do basic work around the house. Christine landed on my shoulder and handed me a piece of paper, “what’s this?” I flipped it over to look at a page full of writing. Christine nodded and whispered to me “She wants to inslave us,” I inhaled a sharp breathe, everything around me started to turn. What was I so afraid of? Then it hit me, Enslavement, I was going to watch significant people in my life be enslaved as I did before. This time I would be joining them, Working endless hours to satisfy someone who was too prideful to be on their own. I felt my chest rush at the thoughts my mind was presenting to me, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Christine, and Michael chained. Michael, Michael, why, why was my mind repeating his name? Why, why does it hurt when I think about him the most? I fell my throat go dry and tears stream down my face. “Hey, we finished for-” I heard a thump as something hit the ground, I felt arms tightly embrace me. “M-Michael” he whispered to me over and over again saying “shhh it’s okay,” I look up, and he brushes a hair out of my face. Everyone else is quietly watching the scene unfold, “now, why are you crying?” I uncrumple the sheet of paper from my hand and show it to him. Michael looks over the paper wide eyed, Brooke steps forward “may I see it?” Michael hands it over to her. Brooke takes the paper and looks it over; shock takes over her facial features as she passes it to Jake and Rich. Jake and Christine were the calmest about it, as our anchor, they help us get calm and dragged us back to reality. Besides me, Rich took it the worst, he immediately collapsed on his knees saying things like “no no no no” and “not again”, I know there are some things we still don’t know about Rich but he’s had it the worst out of all of us. Jake focused his comforting on Rich, Michael returned to embracing me, Christine looked down at the floor and was really quiet, but Brooke, Brooke was emitting an infuriated aura. I moved my head a little so I could see Brooke better “h-hey Brooke, are you-” “Damn it!” Brooke grabs the paper from Jake who had it last, and stomps off down the stairs. Jake shoots up from the floor “wait! Don’t do anything dumb!” I sadly let go of Michaels embrace to go after Brooke. “wait you guys- AGH” I hear Jakes voice fade off as I run through the house looking for Brooke, I find her when I hear shouting from outside, I walk through the front door to be presented with two equally pissed girls. Brooke steps closer to Chloe, almost crying at this point, “What the fuck! Why would you trick us!” Chloe scoffs “wow so naive; I’m a witch remember” “I don’t care what you are! You are you! And I believe you could’ve been our friend! But you used a stereotype to justify your unjust actions! Do you really think that when I first saw you I thought ‘wow a witch’, No, I thought, ‘wow a person and a possible friend’!”. Chloe looked at Brooke with eyes mixed with admiration and anger, she looked confused and lost in her own mind. Snap, then it happened her confusion and anger got the better of her, everything was covered in smoke from a spell that Chloe used as cover. Once the fog spread more Chloe started to attack; I heard crinkling noises like from a fire. I’m guessing Chloe began to use fire magic, A loud growl was also heard from among the smoke, and there’s Brooke. I was still standing close to the door, Michael and the others came out to see what was happening, yes I almost got hit by the door. “What’s going on!” I shake my head “I have no idea anymore” Michael steps in front of me “you should get inside” I shake my head again “no I wanna make sure Brooke and Chloe are okay”. Michael and the others turned to me “Chloe too?” I can’t believe them “YES! Even if she did all this to us she’s still a person, and peoples lives matter” Michael nodded and smiled at me “okay then”. You could see a few flares of light through the smoke, It was hard to tell where exactly Chloe and Brooke were because they must be moving around a lot. Rich was shuffling through all his stuff “so what do we do exactly,” Michael made a humming noise in response “If only there were a way to remove this smoke” “AHA!” we turned to Rich who had a goofy grin on his face. “Hehe watch and learn ladies” Rich pulled a scroll from his quiver and sat on the ground, he laid it out and started chanting some short of spell. We all payed close attention to what he was doing and what was possibly gonna happen, we waited as the smoke slowly got sucked into the scroll, it started to speed up and quickly got it all. “Wow, Rich that’s amazing” Rich blushed at Jakes sudden praise “haha not really,” Jake smiled “no it’s incredible dude, we wouldn’t have made any progress if you weren’t here.”Poor Rich looked like he was going to break, and it was worse because it was super obvious. Michael coughed trying to clear the “tension”. We looked over to see where Chloe and Brooke were brawling it out; I don’t think they even noticed the disappearance of the smoke. Jake pulled out one of his guns from its holder “no! No guns!” I grab it from his hands and he laughs “relax bro it’s a dart gun, if it hits her she’ll pass out, see here are the darts” I awkwardly hand it back to him. A loud boom brings us all back to reality, Brooke is suddenly flying back towards us, Jake moves to behind her and catches her as she forcefully flys backward. Jake lets out a grunt having caught a werewolf bigger than him, he slowly helped Brooke back to her feet, and she snarled in the direction of Chloe. We heard a loud, nasty laugh and Chloe got closer to us “see what happens when you defy people superior to you!” Brooke shook her head “what makes you better then me?” Chloe scoffed “everything obviously”. Brooke started to laugh, which is really creepy when she’s in wolf form, “what a dumb response, you couldn’t think of anything so you pointed out everything”. Chloe had that look in her eyes again; Rich took this time to steal Chloe's broom. I didn’t even see him sneak up on her, and since Chloe wasn’t too high up it was an easy steal. “HEY!” Chloe was going to cast a spell on Rich, but suddenly Michael was in front of her, he threw a fist at her, and she masterfully dodged. Michael kept trying to punch her, only succeeding a few times. Chloe returned the gesture and started to fight back, they were pretty evenly matched when it came to hand to hand combat. Michaels fist was grabbed and he got thrown over her shoulder “Michael!” I was going to step forward but Christine got in my way. “Move” I hissed, Christine shook her head and Jake and Brooke ran over to help Michael and Rich. Chloe was going to kick Michael in the gut but thankfully Brooke stopped her by tackling her. “Get off me!” Jake walked over to Brooke and Chloe and pulled out the dart gun, Chloe must’ve thought it was real because she was frightend, “no please!” Brooke shushed her “he’s not gonna kill you, you’re just gonna take a little nap”. Then it was all over, Jake shot Chloe with the dart and Chloe fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know what Rich mumbled when Michael choked, you're gonna have to beg for it ;);););)! also, I know guarding pumpkins sounds like a dumb spell to be a super powerful spell but here's my reasoning: having something trap an intruder for an infinite amount of time is master level magic, and having a lot of one guard (like a whole fucking pumpkin patch) requires a lot of magical power and stamina. so ye!


	9. Travel Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but it's still really important!

Day 1

After we beat Chloe, Jake carried her for a few hours, when Riches panther scroll was usable again we put her on the Panthers back, and it carried her. It took about 9 hours for Chloe to wake up. When she awoke, she freaked out, naturally, but luckily Brooke and Michael were able to calm her down. “Why did you freaks kidnap me?” I never thought I’d see the day when a witch called me a freak “We need a magic user, and since you enslaved us against our will over some pumpkins that we could’ve bought you more of, you now owe us.” Michael poked her forehead “so don’t even think of running.”. She swatted at Michaels' hand “don’t touch me.” Brooke laughed “Haha I’m kinda glad we got held against our will, now we have a new friend!” I nodded my head at Brooke “yeah same, oh and welcome to the team, Chloe.” Chloe scoffed at us and started to walk down the path “pft whatever” Brooke ran to catch up with her. Michael nudged me in the side “how much ya wanna bet they’re gonna be together by the end of this” I gave Michaels shoulder a small push “haha you have a serious shipping problem” Michael started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. We soon got back to the shore and boarded Jakes ship again, his crew asked us many questions and told us how worried they were because it took longer than they anticipated. 

Day 3

We finally get back to the small down of Waenen, it’s the same as it was when we left but a lot less crowded. While walking through the town, we got stopped by a few ladies and some old friends of Jakes who were happy to see him again. I think even Jake realized the deadly glares Rich and the women were exchanging. Chloe thoroughly enjoyed watching Rich suffer through this town, Christine and Brooke kept trying to keep her from laughing at the poor soul. Even though Chloe being a bitch wasn’t ideal, her and Michael bonded over teasing Rich which ticked him off considerably. Michael and Chloe's bonding got me bonding time with Rich, which was mainly him complaining about Michael Chloe or so he says “an unwanted dream team.” We got to the exit of the town and continued down the path.

Day 5

By late afternoon we got to the border of the elven Kingdom, we immediately notice the wanted signs that included Michael, Christine, Rich, and I’s portrait on them. Rich visible shrunk at sight of the posters, it was evident he didn’t want to return here. Chloe was the first to step forward “I got this” Chloe waved her wand at the four of us, next thing I knew a bright light was surrounding me. I opened my eyes to see my hands were an entirely different color and I wasn’t in my same clothing, I turned to look at Michael, but instead, I was face to face with a total stranger. “I changed your appearances” Rich, well where Rich originally was, Shrieked “w-why am I a girl” Chloe chuckled “to be honest, you’re just fun to mess with.” Jake put a hand on his, well her, shoulder it’s okay dude it’s only temporary, plus a disguise is a disguise” Rich nodded “true” Michael snickered at them. Michael is now a kid who looked about five years old with vibrant blonde hair and blue eyes; Rich is a girl in her twenties with bright red hair rocking a punk rock style. Christine is an African American man who was about Jakes height, and now I'm also African American, but from the looks of it, I’m only a teen. “This is so weird but also really fucking cool” I admit, Chloe smirks “you’re welcome” I roll my eyes “thank you.” Everyone else says their thanks to Chloe then we head through the border.

Day 7

We were greeted by the small town where we got Christine. Michael suggested we head to the bar where we got her and say hello to Jenna, I quickly agreed, and Christine quickly flew into the small tavern. “Jenna!” the girl at the counter quickly looked up “Christine! You guys are back! Please take a seat” Jenna shoved all the customers sitting at the bar out and let us sit. I felt guilty taking another person's seat, but what we were doing was pretty significant. Jenna grabbed something from behind the counter; she placed my crown in front of me “here I felt bad for taking something so special, so I promised myself if I ever saw you again I’d return it.” I took the crown and smiled at her “thank you!” Jenna nodded then scanned over the rest of the group. “I knew you guys would’ve picked up an interesting bunch” Rich crossed his arms “what’s that supposed to mean” Chloe rolled her eyes.“ oh please, don’t get your panties all in a wad over us being called unusual, in fact, I take it as a compliment.” Brooke laughed “please guys don’t start.”. Rich raised his hands up in the air “too late, bring it on bitch!” Jake put his hand on Riches' head “Jesus, you guys were doing this all the way here” Chloe flipped Rich off, and he returned the gesture. Jenna let out a bark of laughter “you guys are such an adorable group, but remember the mission you guys are on is serious and means a lot to a lot of people.”.Jenna quickly went from happy to serious “be careful and remember what you’re here for, especially you Jeremy, this whole mission is for the greater good of your people.”. I nodded and took off my crown “haha, you’re right, I have a mission to complete and people to save. I don’t deserve to wear this crown until I save my Kingdom, please watch over it for me” Michael puts his hand on my shoulder “Jeremy..” I took his hand off my shoulder but held onto it “no I need to do this.” I let go of Michaels' hand and gave my crown back to Jenna “It’s funny, I just gave this back to you, but I guess you have a point. You can’t properly wear this crown until you save your kingdom” “thank you Jenna” she smiles and laughs “well? What are you still doing here! Leave and go save your people”. Jenna shoves us all out of the tavern and waves us off, we all wave back to her and head back to my home.

Day 9

It was empty, dead, and quiet; there was no sign of human life on the streets. The dry air clung at my heart, dragging me down, I felt my eyes water at sight of the village. It wasn’t what it used to be; It’s not bright and full of life, It’s all gone. A warm hand takes its place on my shoulder, I look over and see Michael, he’s not looking at me with pity but with his sadness. Michael releases his hand from my shoulder, “we should figure out our best course of action before rushing in” I nod in return. We walk over to a small part by the village gates that are hidden and secluded; We start to converse about our plan.


	10. A/N

Yo, sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter yet. I'm still working on the new one and it's taking me awhile because I've been really busy. So I'm really sorry. I'm trying to be decently consistent with my uploads but it's hard.


	11. The gem of the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an unholy emotional roller coaster of a chapter... you're welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I will have two bonus chapters after this one! this is the last chapter of the main story though. Expect super duper uper gay in the bonus chapters!

We started to head into the gate, wearing the disguises we previously used at the elven kingdom, we kept our guard up as we slowly made our way through the village. Finally, I noticed a small group of people, “hey look people” The group turned to face the area where the group was sitting. Christine gave a disapproving look “they’re street thugs,” the small group caught us staring and headed over to us. The thugs smiled at us with smug grins “well, well, well, we don’t get many travelers through here much anymore” the leader slowly turned his gaze. The man's eyes finally landed on Brooke, *whistle* “what’s a cute blonde headed hunny like you doing in a place like this” Brooke backed away, uncomfortable and scared. Chloe stepped in front Brooke “get out of our way.” she commanded them, they laughed at her “aw what’s wrong? Mad we’re messing with your girlfriend?” that’s where they messed up. Chloe launched a fist forward and punched the man in the gut, the other people in the group backed away. Chloe scoffed at them and turned to us “let’s go, forget these losers” We started to head back in the direction of the castle “um thanks.” I heard Brooke say. The rest of Chloe and Brookes conversation I couldn’t make out, but I could see the smiles plastered on their faces. I never took Chloe as the kind of person who could laugh, but I guess I was proven wrong. “Hm” I heard Michael hum next to me, I looked down over at him to see him staring at me with a big grin on his little face, I forgot we were disguised for a second. “What?” “you look super content right now, a lot more calm than you were before” I look back at Chloe then at Brooke “I guess, I’m happy that they’ve gotten along so well” Michael gave a small hum in response. Christine stopped walking “okay the castle is very close now, we need to start with what we planned” the group nodded in agreement. “Now that we won’t be out in the open, I’ll remove the disguise spell. Plus, it’s making me confused and uncomfortable” Chloe waved her wand and removed the disguise spell, It felt good to be back in my normal body. I looked around, and it seemed like the others felt the same, especially Rich and Christine. We split into our respective teams for the operation Me and Michael were a team, then Jake and Rich, and finally Brooke Chloe and Christine were a team. The beginning of the process started off with Chloe disguising her and her team as messengers, they go up to the front and pretend they have urgent news. Once they got in, Chloe would plant a portal so we could come into the castle quickly. The beginning part was easy, but It would get harder. When we got in Michael and me headed over to the dungeon where my father would be kept, the rest of the group will regroup there later. Michael and I snuck past the guard at the first cell door easily, since Michael was a thief he knew what he was doing pretty well. “Okay since we're in, I’m gonna need you to take the lead.” Um, what “w-what n-n-o I can’t!” Michael laughed “dude I don’t know the lay out of this place, how am I supposed to navigate through it?” “Good point.” Michael let me walk in front of him so I could take the lead. If I remember correctly there are only thirty cells, we have so little because of the low crime rate since the execution law. We would execute any one who committed a crime. I never agreed with that rule. That needs to change…That doesn't matter right now! Okay, Thirty cells, and usually only six guards, they walk around checking each cell instead of having a guard at each cell. The out lay is a circle with hallways coming out of the sides; there are five halls with six cells in each. We need to check the hallways according to where the guards are at that moment; there is a four-minute interval between when the guard leaves one hall and heads to the other. I told Michael the full layout, and he helped me create a plan, we headed behind a guard and crept slowly behind him as he made his way to his next post. Once he was there, Michael and I used a disguise spell that Michael keeps to hide. Once the guard made his way out of the hallway and started heading to the next one, we quickly checked the six cells within our four minutes; sadly my father wasn’t in the first one. We continued this pattern until we were at the fourth hall, Michael and I checked the first five then we reached the sixth cell. “Psst, hey Jeremy father” I looked at the man Michael was talking to, and sure enough, it was my dad. “Dad!” Michael nudged me “shh, ya doof you’re gonna get us caught” My dad let out a chuckle “why are you doing this Jeremy”. I wasn’t exactly expecting that answer “um dad?”, his eyes glowed. A loud bang echoed through the halls along with a scream in pain, My eyes widened as I noticed Michael being choked by Squip. “N-no! Let him go!” I shoved him off of Michael; I started to pat his back, and Michael took a moment to catch his breath “tsk tsk, you shouldn’t have done that Jeremy” the tall man smirked down at me and cackled. Squip walked over to the cell and started messing with the bars like a bored child “you really think I’d be so predictable, I’m hurt… well not as bad as your little friends soon will be”. I felt the world shrink around me “No! Don’t lay your sick hands on them!” Michael snapped and started to get up off the floor “I’ll kill you.” Squip laughed maniacally, “You! Kill me? HA!”. The man turned around and disappeared only saying “come on, hurry and join the party”. After he disappeared we heard a loud explosion coming from above us, Michael and I rushed back to where we were supposed to meet the rest of the group. We were met with all our friends fighting off guards, wounded and bruised each one of them fought. I notice Squip standing at the top of the main stairs smiling down at the chaos, Michael turned his attention to where I was staring “we’ll deal with him later, but right now-””our friends are top priority” he smiled at me “yeah”. Michael looked at me with concern “but I don’t want-” I shook my head “no, I’m fighting and that’s that. I can fight pretty well I took lessons on hand to hand, just watch my back and I’ll watch yours” he nodded at me, his face still full of concern and worry “okay”. We headed into the chaos, pushing and punching our way to our friends, Michael and I made a pretty good team when it came to combat. Surprisingly when I was about to get hit in a blind spot he’d cover me, and I did the same for him. We were in perfect sync; I never noticed how good he looked when he- Now’s definitely not the time for that! “Jeremy!” I almost got punched in the stomach, but Michael caught it and punched the guy in the face “don’t get distracted, I don’t want you getting hurt” oh. “O-okay, s-s-sorry” I focused on the task ahead of us. Eventually, we knocked almost all the guard unconscious. We were all tired, panting heavily and sweating intensely. Each one of us were scratched up and bruised, Brooke had gotten out of her wolve form out of pure exhaustion. Chloe and Michael helped her stand while me and the others knocked out the few guards left. Loud clapping echoed throughout the room, we all turned our attention to the source of the noise. Squip, He lowered his hands and laughed “nicely done! Are you ready for the main event!” everyone stayed on their guard, Chloe put a protective barrier around all of us. Squip scoffed “aww that makes it less fun” he looked around “but It gave me an excellent Idea”. He disappeared from where he was standing; then a shuddering sound boomed through the room accompanied by a loud cough. There stood Squip with his hand shoved straight through Brookes chest, only the faint sound of blood dripping could be heard through the room. Squip yanked his hand out of her chest, and she slowly fell to the ground, after brief shock “BROOKE!” Chloe screamed catching Brooke from falling. She slowly sat down on the ground with Brooke in her arms, “no no no” Tears streamed down her face as she was brushing Brookes hair out of her face. She cupped Brookes cheek “p-please keep your eyes open, don’t die, please don’t-” Brooke shushed her and held Chloe's hand that was resting on Brookes' cheek. Brooke smiled at her with lidded eyes “it’s fine *cough* please smile” Chloe shook her head and continued to choke on her words. Brooke pulled Chloe's face down to hers and their lips connected, “I lo-lov-” her words disappeared into whispers. Chloe’s eyes widened “wh-what, Brooke. Hey. Brooke!” Chloe shook Brooke in her arm and then noticed, Brooke stopped breathing. Chloe sobbed into Brookes chest whispering “no” and “please don’t leave me”. Everyone in the group quietly watched this scene unfold, tears falling from all of our eyes. The first person to speak up was Rich “you..” the Squip looked at him with a confident smirk, like he got just what he wanted “you bastard!” Rich was making his way over to him but Jake grabbed his arms, Jake pulled his gun and started to shoot at Squip from a far distance “Rich, don’t do anything dumb”. The Squip dodged the bullets with ease but let Jake talk to Rich anyway, even If he could’ve killed them both quickly. He must have thought I'd be more fun this way, toying with us. Michael took this moment while he was dodging bullets to attack him, Jake immediately took notice and stopped shooting right at the perfect time. Michael swung his dagger at Squip barely grazing his skin; surprisingly it seems we took the squip off guard. Michael continued to attack but Squips dodging just kept getting better the longer Michael fought. I snuck over to Chloe and very gently set my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me with red puffy eyes and a very pitiful look on her face. “Chloe. Please cast a combat spell on me” she looked up at me with eyes filled with confusion, she then turned her attention to Michael “I-I can’t, he’d be mad at me.” I looked over to Michael who was tag teaming with Rich In hand to hand combat, I smiled at them and looked back over to Chloe. “I need to finish this on my own, someone.... Got killed because of me… I need to end this now” Chloe looked at me with tears pricking at the corner of her eyes threatening to pour out, she nodded and put a spell on me. “T-this spell will make you faster and your hits more powerful. Be careful.” I nodded at her then turned my attention towards Squip. I whistled, bringing everyone to a halt. I started to walk towards Squip, “this is my problem. I need to finish this on my own” Michaels eyes widened “no-” “yes, I’m sorry, but this is my job” Rich and Jake were gonna back up Michael, but I put my hand up to silence them. Squip looked down at me then started to laugh “YOU! You can’t do squat against me! What makes you think-” I punched him in the stomach, it sent him flying backward into a wall. I heard Rich say “badass” in the background and chuckled. I ran up to where the Squip was, by the time he looked up at me I punched him in the gut again. Squip coughed up a lot of blood and let out a small yelp of pain, I was about to land another punch but he teleported away. I looked over to where he teleported, he was holding his stomach and blood dripped from his mouth. Rich took the moment to shoot an arrow at one of his legs and successfully hit his right leg, Squip tried to dodge but was too slow and too injured. He yelled in pain as he tripped over his foot and landed on the ground. He had a nasty look on his face and snarled and he got up, I rushed over to him and punched him in the face. He landed back on the ground, he was so beaten up at this point he was barely even living. The man smirk and unknowingly said his last words “go on, kill me. You won’t” he spat on my shoe, I looked down at him “I won’t, but I can’t promise anything about her” I stepped to the side and Chloe started to walk towards him. Chloe used a spell to make a sword appear, before Squip could say anything else she ran her sword straight through him. Chloe walked away, keeping the sword in his stomach not even bothering to pull it out. I watched as Chloe bent down to where Brooke was laying, she gave Brooke a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered: “I love you too.” Chloe waved her wand and used a spell to turn Brooke into a soul gem; soul gems are another form of burial that widows use where a person is transformed into a shiny gem and usually put in a forever rings. Chloe made a bright silver ring and put Brookes shiny yellow diamond in the ring. The group and I walked over to Chloe, we all pulled her into a hug. We stopped when we heard a choked sob and a small “sorry” from where the stair after. The whole group looked over to see Christine with her hands over her mouth as she cried, next to her stood my father. The group stood up, I walked over to my dad and hugged him. My dad squeezed my shoulder “I’m sorry about your friend” I hugged him tighter and sobbed into his shoulder. Chloe comforted Christine who thought it was all her fault, Chloe kept reassuring her that it wasn’t her fault and that what happened happened. It wasn’t that hard to notice that through all of Chloes reassuring words all she wanted to do was cry. Rich was sobbing, and Jake tried to calm him down even though he was also crying, and Micahel...Michael didn’t look too good. Michael was silently crying and whispering things to himself. My dad grabbed my shoulder and nodded at me, I made my way over to Michael. I started to notice what he was saying “i was right there”, “why didn’t I do something”, “I’m useless”. I grabbed Michaels' shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug replying to his words “no one could’ve stopped him,””it’s not your fault,””you’re not useless you're incredible, and I owe you everything.” Michaels hard sobbing eventually turned into small sniffles; Everyone started to recover from the trauma slowly. We all started to slowly and quietly get things back in order, the recovery wasn’t only for the kingdom but for us mentally. We all decided it was best to continue getting things done when we were in a better state of mind, so we decided to get a good nights sleep and carry on in the morning after we eat.

-*time skip one month*-

Everything was back in order, who could’ve guessed it would’ve taken this long for things to be back the way they were. Well, almost the way things were, a lot of stuff has changed. Chloe moved into a two story cottage here, she lives on the top floor and runs a spell store on the bottom. This was perfect for us because it brought in a lot more magic users and raised our population. Also, I get to see Chloe for our Friday afternoon teas. Chloe and I grew pretty close throughout this month; I suggested tea when I noticed that Chloe was getting depressed and harming herself the first week after the incident. Rich and Jake moved in together in a small house near Michael. They’re still not together, and Michael rants to me about the unbearable sexual tension. I know that Rich has a huge crush on Jake and that Jake feels the same, but every time I tell them to confess they just say “oh he’ll never feel the same” but little do they know, they feel the same. I know they’ll eventually get together, I guess it just takes time. Rich got a job as a hunter and goes out to kill animals then brings them to the market to sell them. Jake got a job as weapons merchant and bought a small building close to Chloe's shop and sells weapons. Christine went back to stay with Jenna in her village, Jenna also returned my crown to me. Jenna and Christine sometimes come to visit, Jenna’s been thinking about moving and starting a bar here. Michael stopped stealing and got a job as one of my personal guards, I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted that this is what he wanted to do. My dad immediately hired him, Michael thought there’d be a test, which there usually is, but my dad seems to trust him. Michael and I started to hang out a lot after the incident, I told my dad about the journey and took an immediate liking to Michael. One of my favorite things is the garden walk, Michael decided that every afternoon we should take a short walk through the garden. I remember his exact words when he first suggested it “after all, all beauty needs to be admired. No matter how small of a detail”. That’s how it’s been up until now, everything seems slow, but it’s calm and inviting. “Hey Jere” a small knock echoed through my room “come in,” Michael opened the door and walked into the room. I looked over to Michael, He was a little shaky and nervous, and he was sweating pretty intensely. “Uh, are you okay?” I put my hand to his forehead trying to feel for a fever “I-I’m fine!” Michaels' face got hotter “are you sure? You’re burning up.”. Michael took a deep breath and sighed “yeah just kinda nervous…” he backed up one step “um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the garden today a little early?” I gave a small chuckle “that’s what you were nervous about! Of course, let’s go!”. I grabbed Michaels hand and started walking to the garden, Michael lagged behind me a bit but kept up to pace. When we reached the garden, we started walking through, pointing and talking about the flowers, like we always do. We reached the blue hydrangeas, which are my favorite, and Michael stopped walking. “Michael what’s wrong” he looked at me then back at the hydrangeas “hydrangeas are simple and small flowers, but they have their own exotic beauty. The simplicity may seem boring to someone, but to another, they are inviting and lovely flowers.” Michael smiled at the bush of flower. Michael stopped then turned his attention to me, Michael slowly got down on one knee “I know, this is sudden, and we’ve never dated. But, I love you, every moment I spend with you is and has always been a special one. I’m not expecting you to say yes but, will you marry me Jeremiah Heere?” Michael pulled out a small red box and opened it; the ring had a silver band and a small bright blue diamond on top. I felt small tears fall on the side of my face “of course you idiot” I started to wipe the tears from my face. Michael stood up and moved my hands; he wiped the corners of my eyes with a small but humble smile. He grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger, I leaned in and kissed Michael, the kiss was short but loving and all I’ll ever need.


	12. Ringing Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonus wedding chapter! it's pretty gay ma doods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the next bonus chapter was supposed to be a lemon chapter.... SO if you want some good ol' basically porn in writing form please comment... no really comment yes or no to (richjake) porn. BUT if you don't want that then I'll make a richjake chapter about how they get together... so it'll be intense fluff! Please comment it'll help me out

There was a lovely blue and red themed wedding. The carpet was a light blue, and the flowers were a beautiful red. The wedding is located in the kingdoms garden; we wanted it to be held in the garden because it means a lot to us. Most of the people on the guest list have already arrived, a lot of our friends from the adventure have also arrived. I wish I could say I was confident and excited, but the truth is, I’m sweating like crazy, and I’ve thrown up twice out of nervousness. I threw up on Chloe's boot once, and she kicked me in the stomach, it wasn’t fun. Chloe, Jenna, and Christine are the ones helping me get ready while Jake and Rich are helping Michael. Christine has been trying to reassure me that everything will be okay with this wedding, but I’m super nervous. “Jeremy! You’ll be fine! And you look amazing, relax!” Christine is the only real help, Jenna and Chloe just laughed at me giving me small little thumbs up. Chloe eventually got me to calm down by yelling at me, Christine wasn’t the happiest about that and yelled at Chloe in return. Chloe sat me down and started to fix my hair again because it was sticking to my forehead because of my sweating. When Chloe was done, she slapped me on the shoulder “now don’t ruin your hair again, please.” I nodded “yep, sure, I’ll try.”. 

-Michaels room-

“Nope! I’m gonna die! What if he says no! What if I trip on my way down! What if-” Rich stood up angrily “Oh My God! Shut the fuck up! One, he will say yes because he said yes in the first place. Two that’d be hilarious, but I seriously doubt that’d happen”. Rich sat back down in the chair he was sitting in with his cheeks puffed out angrily. Jake was leaning against the wall chuckling “yeah, you’ll be fine dude!”. I ran my hands through my hair “god; it’s only a few more minutes until I have to go stand and wait for him,” I cleaned up my hair a bit and made it look more presentable. Jake looked over at Rich “I guess we should get ready?” I whipped my head around to look at them “Oh shit! I forgot you guys aren't even ready yet”. Rich groaned “I don’t wanna” Jake shook his head “fine, I’ll get ready first” Jake walked off into a separate room to get changed. I put my attention on Rich who was staring at the floor, “so~ excited to see him in a tux-” “No!” Rich’s voice cracked, and he buried his face in his knees “I'm just kidding dude!”. Rich groaned and dug his head further into his knees “I hate you” I chuckled then focused back on my hair “you two need to get a room already, geez.” Rich was going to say something but stopped when we heard Jakes door open and close. I turned over to look to where Jake was coming from, and Rich lifted up his head, “So, how does it look?”. Jake had on an elegant white tuxedo with black trims on the edged of the sleeves, and the collar, The shirt under it was also white with a beautiful black tie. I’m not gonna lie, Jake is handsome, so this made him go from a one hundred to a million. Poor Rich looked like he was trying to process exactly what is standing in front of him. Jake quirked an eyebrow at us “so are you gonna leave me hanging or?” Oh right, we were so busy admiring him we forgot the compliment train. I think it’d be better If I went first “dude, you look fucking amazing. Like, really amazing” Jake tsked at me and shook his head “Michael you’re about to be a married man. Honestly, I’m flattered though”. Jake and I laughed for a bit then I shook my head “damn, whatever I bet Jeremy is better than you in bed anyway” Jake shot me a fake offended look “I’ll have you know they call me god for a reason.” I started to laugh again; Jake looked over to Rich who resumed shoving his head in his knees, Jake looked hurt but worried then crouched down to rich’s level. Jake put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly “dude if you really don’t like it that much then-” “no it looks amazing.” Jake laughed lightly then said “well then, what’s wrong” Rich slowly raised his head out from hiding. Riches face was extremely red, even the tips of his ears were dark red. It was shocking to see Rich in such a vulnerable but incredibly cute position. Rich focused his eyes anywhere, but jakes face “what’s wrong is…” Rich paused and shrank again “youlookextremelyhotandItotallywasn’tprepared.” Jake chuckled with his cheeks dusted pink “I have no idea what you said, but, you kinda need to get ready now so..” Rich shot up from his seat “shit!” and left. It took Rich less time to get ready than Jake but looked just as good. Rich wore a maroon tuxedo with a white shirt and a black bow tie; Jakes' face looked like how Rich’s was a few minutes ago. Rich grabbed Jakes arm and started walking “c’mon we gotta go sit, see ya in a minute, Michael!” The two headed out the door and out to the garden to take a seat. I fixed my hair one last time then headed out to stand at the end of the aisle.

-Jeremy’s POV-

Christine helped me calm down before heading out. Chloe came into the room and told us that they were ready to start and the music would begin soon. My dad came to my dressing room ready to walk me down the aisle. Father almost cried when he saw me; I’m wearing a light blue tuxedo with a white shirt under it and a bow tie that’s the same blue. We walked out of the dressing room to the door that leads outside; I heard the music start to play. Jenna and Chloe pushed open the door, and my father and I headed down the aisle. Michael looked amazing; he’s wearing a red tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie. 

-Michael’s POV-

The music started and the doors finally opened. Everyone who was sitting down turned to look at Jeremy. He looked amazing, his Tuxedo perfectly matched his eyes, and his hair was kept in its natural curl but still styled to make it look cleaner. As the emotional piece of shit I am, I could feel myself slowly tearing up. I’m incredibly lucky to have him in my life, I love everything about him, and I can’t imagine my life without him. Jeremy made his way to the end of the aisle, face to face with me. Jeremy reached his hand up to my face and wiped away my tears with a fond smile. The Minister looked at me and started “do you, Michael Mell, take Jeremiah Heere to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part.” I smile “I do.” The Minister turned to Jeremy “ and do you, Jeremiah Heere, take Michael Mell to be-” “Yes! Of course!” the minister smiled but rolled his eyes “okay. You may now kiss the..um Groom.”. I giggled and leaned forward, me and Jeremy shared a short but passionate kiss. Everyone clapped, I even heard Rich whoop, and Jake pulled him back down into his seat. After the reception we hosted the after party, we hosted it in the garden where the reception was. There is a big spot in the Garden near the reception where we had a dance floor and a big buffet of food. “I honestly can’t believe this has happened, one minute we’re fighting my butler and then the next I’m married.” I chuckled and kissed Jeremy's forehead “yeah crazy things can happen.” Jeremy laid his head on my shoulder as we stood and watched everyone “do you think Jake will work p the nerves to ask Rich to dance, I mean Chloe’s shooting him daggers, you’d think he’d give in by now!”. Jeremy laughed and raised his head; he grabbed my hand “let’s show him how it’s done” Jeremy dragged me onto the dance floor. Another slow song started to play, and we began to dance. I took the lead, and we danced the night away.


End file.
